


Christmas Sweaters

by SuperBatgirl



Series: Festive Prompts [1]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Young Love, can be read romantic or platonic, eh its alright, kisses him, steph: "timbo i love u i love u so much bro, theyre first time confessing, theyre the type of couple to call eachother bro when being romantic, theyre young and in love bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBatgirl/pseuds/SuperBatgirl
Summary: Steph returns from a large shopping trip with a few items meant for the Wonder Boy.30. “I got you a Christmas sweater!” 31. “How many Christmas sweaters do you own?”





	Christmas Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pennysparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysparrow/gifts).



Steph practically barreled through the front door of the apartment, coming in like a tornado, throwing her coat over the back of the sofa and kicked off her shoes before sliding to a stop in front of Tim with wild eyes. Tim, who had been watching Shane Dawson on the tv with a can of Redbull gripped in his hand stared at her wide-eyed, feeling like he’d just been hit with a gust of wind.

“Hello?” He said cautiously, raising an eyebrow at her.

“I got you a Christmas sweater!” She shouted, still breathless from her tornado entrance. She chucked one of the bags she had been holding onto his lap. Hesitantly he peered inside, greeted with a pile of bright Christmas themed colours and the smell of new clothes.

He smiled at her sweetly, “All this for little old me?” He asked innocently.

She snorted, “HA! Nope, ONE of those is for you. the rest are mine!” She snatched the bag back and pulled out a disgustingly bright red and green sweater at least 2 sizes too big for him and tossed it over his head. “Here! Try it on!” She demanded.

“Why tho?”

“Because I went through all the effort of climbing through the men's section packed with stinky old men to find a sweater you’d at least try on this Christmas,” Steph rifled through the other bags and pulled out a pair of pyjama bottoms. “I also got us matching PJs!” She grinned proudly as she held them out to him.

He groaned but took them anyway, and when he was alone in the bedroom, pulling his shirt over his head and putting on the too big sweater he smiled at the thought of them watching movies in matching PJs and drinking cocoa. He came out with the sleeves rolled up and a frown plastered on his face. “I’m a medium by the way,” he said, gesturing to the rim of the sweater hanging just above his knees.

Steph looked up at him eagerly and had to stifle back laughs, she rolled her eyes. “Yeah yeah, I know, but they only had larges and smalls,” Steph responded.

“Steph, this is an extra large,” he deadpanned.

“Yeah, I just thought it’d be funny,” she couldn’t stop the grin from spreading across her face, “and it really is.” She looked away, somewhere out the window and took a deep breath, trying to compose herself, but as soon as she looked back she couldn’t stop herself. She burst out laughing.

Tim shook his head at her, his fringe falling in front to frame his face and when he climbed over the back of the sofa to sit next to Steph she folded against him, snorting into her hand as she tried to breathe.

“Oh my god, oh god!” She gasped, “You look -look great Timbo!” she wiped a tear away from her eye, looking him up and down once again.

He rolled his eyes at and smiled, “Alright, yeah yeah, so what else did ya’ get?” 

That calmed her down, suddenly Steph was on her feet rifling through the bags still chucked carelessly onto the floor and pulled out a pile of what looked like shitting rapping paper but on jumpers.

He whistled through his teeth, “Jheez, how many Christmas sweaters do you own?”

Steph grinned at him, “Not enough obviously,” she skipped over to him, dropping the pile in his lap for him to rifle through. One particular jumper caught his eye and he pulled it out, holding it at an arm’s length to get a good look at it.

The jumper was _hideous_. And hideous may be a harsh word to use but God was it fitting. The print on the front was Batman, which was to be expected in Gotham but this Batman was dressed as Santan standing parallel to that Kim Kardashian photo, wine glass and all. He snorted and held it against himself, raising an eyebrow at Steph, was still climbing through piles of clothes.

She looked up at him and grinned mischievously, “I’m gonna wear it on patrol.”

He bent over laughing, “I can’t WAIT to see that!”


End file.
